


You Captivate Me- A Yondu x Kraglin smut fanfic

by AstroQuadrant_056



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Kraglin Obfonteri, Gay Male Character, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Yondu Udonta, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroQuadrant_056/pseuds/AstroQuadrant_056
Summary: Kraglin Obfonteri has always been a fighter, even as a captive slave he had never stopped fighting for his freedom. But when challenged and bought from slavery by  a ravager Captain with a harsh drawl that finds humour and fun in recapturing him every time he runs away. Will he finally find someone he doesn’t want to leave?





	1. He Don’t Look Done Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello space cadets this is my second fanfic on AO3. Please look at my other fanfic too if you liked this one. Despite the plot-ish description this will have a lot of smut in it. So much smut. So feel free to enjoy it. Please leave kudos and comments I really like reading them. Signing off Astro.💫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the terrible grammar. Space cadets. ✨

The Obalusk bar, it smelled of seedy people , sour body ordor and criminals from all types of places, intergalactic war criminals, illegal species and your handful of unpleasant murderers, killlers and bounty hunters all shacked up together on a random moon in Quadrant 9.0 Beta on The dark side of the planet desert planet Aredon. 

Kraglin Obfonteri’s Head ached he watched these snivelling pigs down drinks like it’s going out of fashion, what he wouldn’t give to have one drop of water.  
“Oi dat ain’t for you.” Came a harsh voice that ripped at his ears, he nearly fell over himself when the chain linked to him was yanked harshly. 

A bitter hiss came from his mouth as he looked at the slave owner holding his chain, Bartu Artoo the largest slave owner in the galaxy. Wanted for a number of crimes against humanity and indecent exposure in public. He was a Fratoid, their species looked a lot like slugs pity they avoided baths like slugs too Kraglin could smell him from the other side of the moon he betted. 

An oily smile came across Bartus face as he cupped Kraglins cheek.  
“You’re going to make me a really pretty penny so pipe down before I whip you runt.” He swore, bits of spit landing on Kraglins cheek.  
“So you better be really sweet.” The slave owner ran his grimy hands over Kraglins chin. “Like a good pe-“  
Now! thought Kraglin. 

Up until now the slave owner had been merticolously careful about how he acted around Kraglin because of the last incident that had happened, Bartu had corned Kraglin into a small room intending on having his way with him and to return the favour Kraglin had nearly taken an entire finger off with his teeth when Bartu had touched him.

Thee results had been a vicious beating that left him barely being able to walk for days without food and water but even now Kraglin didn’t regret it.  
Kraglin roared “I ain’t no ones pet!”His teeth viciously bit down on the slugs neck who screeched so loudly, screaming bloody murder the entire bar went extremely silent.

Kraglin locked his jaw as best as he could, even with the slave owner twisting and turning and beating at his every inch of skin available on Kraglin.  
Kraglin felt his energy slipping. Not now, not when I’m so close he thought to himself.

Something wet splattered against his forehead and onto his eyelid as an old wound opened up from the beating making Kraglin yelp his teeth unlatching from the slugs neck and he was tossed unceremoniously against a metal wall slamming into it, too weak to even run.

Then it came a fearsome yell and pain rained down on Kraglin like bullets as fists connected with his body.  
A evil laughter filled the crowd, as jeering and mocking seemed to lick at Kraglins poor ears. 

“You think!”  
Smack!  
“You can!”  
Crunch!

“Make a fool out of me!”  
Splatter!  
“You’re mine!”  
Thump!  
“To do.”

Squelch.  
“What I want with!”  
Pain seemed to blind Kraglins vision which started to get really blurry, welp this is it, better to die here than be someone’s bitch. Kraglin thought bitterly to himself. He muttered something between the beatings and blood splattering on him.

“I ain’t... yours...”  
He closed his eyes not giving the slave owner the satisfaction of seeing him beg.  
just as the room started to get dark a sharp voice broke through the crowd stopping everyone in their tracks, Kraglin had expected to feel the finishing blow. But after a minute or two he finally opened his eyes a sharp accent breaking through the silence. 

“Well look-y ere, heard yer all chucklin, had ta have a right ol’ peep at dis affair ‘n’ what do yer know.”  
Even through the blood and pain Kraglin could see that disgusting slug pale at the sight of this blue skinned Centaurian that was currently gripping his arm in a death grip. That signature accent, red glowing head piece and grimy leather clothes.... could only be one person.

“Y-Yondu Odonta.” He said squirming in his tight leather pants but returning to his oily smile and salesmanship.  
“Watch ch’a got ere Bartu?”  
Yondu nudged at Kraglins bare feet with his boot, delicately.  
Yondu grinned at the slug and a sudden understanding came between them.

“O-oh g-great and powerful ravager, you don’t want this one.” Bantu was a snivelling coward but in Kraglins eyes this was the first time he seen the slug shrink so far back as he tried to retrieve his arm from the Centaurian.  
Red eyes seem to gaze past all the grime, grit and caked blood on Kraglin, who even with one eye did his best to appear menacing. 

A look passed between them and Yondu split into a grin. “Bet he’d be all perdy-like cleaned up, what cha say darlin?”  
Kraglin didn’t answer him spitting out blood as it dropped down his mouth.  
A gasp came from the slug.  
“H-he’s disobedient and rowdy a-an-“ 

A sudden strained wheeze came from the slug as Yondu’s fist closed around his throat quite tightly.  
“Are yer tellin’ me wha’ I ain’t ‘llowed ta have yer whiny, yella bellie’d slug?” Yondu didn’t even have to raise his voice to be heard, his voice had registered a little bit above a hissing whisper. 

His face turning into a hard violent stare, it was a lot like looking the angel of death right in his pretty face.  
“Yer know I dun like ta be told nuthin’” he growled.  
A collective intake of breath came from the entire crowd as tensions rose. 

A sheen of sweat had appeared on the slugs oily face and he stumbled over his words his voice wheezing.  
“N-no y-Yondu you c-can have him, you c-can have h-him p-please let go.” He smacked at Yondu’s hand and a minute passed of just gasping and flailing the slug getting a paler and paler shade of yellow. 

But not a single bounty hunter or criminal moved to interfere, to interfere could mean death for everyone in the bar.  
All it would take would be a sharp well calculated whistle.  
The slugs eyes nearly bulging out of his head.  
“P-please.” The slug begged.

Thud the slug hit the floor and a collective sigh of relief filled the room as a nervous chuckle echoed in the room.  
“Look-y ere yer should ve’ seen all yer faces.” The mad man heartily laughs, his voice gritty and raspy followed by the laughter of other ravagers. 

Yondu looked down at Kraglin and gave him the sharpest grin like he had just hit the jack-pot and Kraglin was the pot of gold.  
“Pay dis ere fine-like gentleman yer hear boys.” 

After the payments have been sorted, with the slug asking for more than what’s reasonable and the ravager only having to give him one cold stare for him to lower his prices an agreement was reached and Kraglin too tired and injured to fight them off was half carried half dragged towards the exit of the bar. 

He could hear that man Yondu talking to his crew mates.  
“Cap’n why the runt, he skinner than a bean pole he were not nuff meat ta make er soup?” A big and oily looking Tavarian said, which Kraglin assumes to be the cook.  
Kraglins eyes took on an alertness as he strained to hear more . 

“We ain’t gon eat ‘im yer damn fool.” Kraglin heard the man leer.  
“Den why ain’t yer going for one of em prettier whores Cap’n?”  
The blue man turns around and gave him a toothy metal-filled grin realising Kraglin was listening in.  
Kraglins heart sunk with what he heard next. 

“I like ‘em real fiesty-like.” which Kraglin glowered at the Centaurian with everything in his being..in return “‘N’ he don’t look like he don fighting yet boy.” 

The crew burst into laughter.  
You’re not going to touch me. Kraglins voice burned in his mind as he was dragged away.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second chapter. I hope you like it. It was a little difficult to write.

The first thought that hit Kraglin upon being pulled towards the ship was... what a shit-heap.  
The whole outside seemed to be rotting, new metal being hammered cluelessly on top of rusty hole-riddled metal. 

Parts that’s been literally bashed together with an old spanner like a mad-man’s jigsaw puzzle and parts that quite frankly looked as if they were glued together using the shiftiest shittest looking ship gumption in the galaxy. The interior wasn’t much better, it smelled like rotten eggs and engine oil. 

When he was shoved gracelessly into a small metal room wearing nothing but the slave rags that the slug Bantu gave him. Which consisted of rotting filthy rag of a tank top and pants so riddled with holes he was lucky his ass wasn’t hanging out.

That’s not to say there was a bit of a draft down there that made him keep readjusting his pants. All in the colour crap brown.  
“Welcome ‘ome boy.” Came the harsh snigger of the Centaurian who he was sure he was being sarcastic and Yondu just about bowled him into the room. 

He stumbled and caught himself on a wall, holding himself upright and glaring at Yondu, who gave him a charmed smile back. 

Yondu placed his hands on his hips, the door behind him sliding shut automatically, he took a step towards Kraglin who watched him like a hawk as he started to circle Kraglin like a shark, Kraglin could feel the man’s eyes everywhere on his body and fought the urge to cover himself. 

“S’a real nice, he reached out and grasped Kraglins arm and despite Kraglins efforts he was yanked against the Centaurians chest, unable to fight because of the beating and starvation.  
“Yer got real silky-like skin boy.” The Centauri growled in his ear. 

The heat of his breath on his ear did strange things to Kraglin whose breath hitched.  
He shoved with all his might against Yondu which did little considering he was so riddled with malnutrition.

Panic seemed to seethe into Kraglins chest as bile started to attack his throat, he knew this dance too well, that slug wasn’t the first to own Kraglin and they had been sadistic bastards. Really rough tearing at him each night.

I can’t go through that again something shattered in Kraglin and he hysterically tried to fight against Yondu who held him still, unyielding like a brick wall.  
“I a-ain’t ever gon quit fightin’ yer, I ain’t yer pet, yer won’t be t-takin me like yer common tramp!”

He said hysterically beating his hands against the man’s chests, an arm wrapped around him pinning him chest to chest with Yondu he tried to lurch away but it was hopeless. 

A gentle warmth settled into his beaten and tired skin and he was forced to look at the ravager as a finger hooked under his chin making him gaze the criminal in the eyes. A sparkle was added to the red iris of his eyes as a hearty laugh rumbled in his chest. 

“I don’t have ta force yer boy, yer be bendin yer perdy arse over fer me ‘o yer own free-like will soon ‘nuff.”  
He’s crazy. Thought Kraglin to himself as he  
bared his teeth In defiance.  
“Das a nice set ‘o pearly whites yer got on yer boy.” 

Yondu’s just beamed at him real amused at his defiance.  
“Jus you be remembering somethin’ boy if yer bite me...” A silver capped toothy smile appeared amongst the shock of blue skin. As he leaned forward his breath washing over the delicate shell of Kraglins ear” I’ll bite yer back see ‘ere.” Teeth grazed the tender his neck leaving making Kraglin take in a sharp intake of breath. 

The metal of teeth a cold sting against his heated neck, his fingers curling into the ravagers putrid jacket and the scent of oil grease hitting his nose instantly at such close contact a strangled cry came from his lips as his eyes shut slightly. 

Yondu Udonta pulled away and his hand cupping behind the man’s neck and forcing him to look into the eyes of one of the most feared ravagers in the galaxy. “Wherever yer go boy, I will find yer.” A finger gently swiped at the bottom of his lip. 

For the first time a strange and unwanted feeling curled into his stomach like he ate off meat stew and washed it down with sour milk at one of them shifty food stalls. But unlike eating at a failed health inspection food stall something pleasantly warm settled into his gut and a spark of arousal at being man handled so roughly seemed to lick at his exhausted senses. 

Even after the man had left with nothing but a harsh laugh and a backwards wave, heat seemed to pool around the part where he had grazed the Terrans neck. 

“Aww heck.” Kraglin muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to give kudos and comments space cadets it means an awful lot. Signing off Astro. 💫

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to give kudos and comments thanks space cadets. ✨


End file.
